


Daylight

by Haxxaholic



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bulimia, Depression, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, best friends Masaharu / Bunta, nothing graphic though
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour une fois, une fois seulement, il veut croire qu'il vaut mieux que ces filles qui écartent les jambes pour de l'argent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

Manger. Voilà tout ce qu'il veut faire. Engloutir tout ce qu'il peut trouver, le plus rapidement possible. Vider les armoires, ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à manger, se gaver. Il ne sera satisfait que lorsque tout sera vide.

Les Pocky de ses frères, le chocolat de sa mère, les biscuits à la vanille de son père, ses si délicieux shortcakes à la fraise. Les différents emballages traînent sur le sol de la cuisine, éparpillés sous les chaises et la table.

Quand il n'y a plus rien à manger et que tout est vide, il se laisse alors tomber sur le sol, rejoignant le désordre qu'il a créé. Un déchet parmi les autres.

Voilà ce qu'il pense de lui-même. Il n'est qu'un déchet, un être inutile, sans but dans la vie. S'empiffrer, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire. Jouer au tennis ? Une illusion, une –jadis- très belle illusion. Il ne sait rien effectuer correctement.

Il a mal au cœur, son estomac se tord. Il a la nausée. Il a juste le temps de se jeter sur l'évier pour vomir tout ce qu'il vient d'ingurgiter.

Comme à chaque fois depuis ces trois derniers mois.

 

* * *

  _Tu ne vaux rien. Tu es nul. Tu ne feras jamais rien de ta vie._

* * *

 

Lorsque ses parents et ses frères rentrent, la cuisine est propre. Les emballages de Pocky, les boîtes de chocolats, les biscuits à la vanille, tout a disparu. De nouvelles boîtes ont pris leurs places.

Lui ? Il est dans son lit en train de pleurer. Sa famille sait que quelque chose ne va pas mais n'ose rien faire. Ne sait quoi faire.

Il en a marre de sa vie, il veut que son cauchemar s'arrête. Cela fait trois mois qu'il est dans ce tunnel où les lumières s'éteignent une par une, chaque jour qui passe. Il veut en voir la fin, il veut revoir la lumière.

Il s'endort et saute le repas du soir. Sa mère laissera, comme d'habitude, une assiette en évidence sur le plan de travail. Assiette qui terminera dans une poubelle sur la route de l'école ou dans la gamelle du chien du voisin.

Il rêve de  _lui_  toute la nuit et de ce qu' _il_  lui fait endurer. Il ne peut rien dire, personne ne le croirait et surtout,  _surtout_ ,  _il_ le lui a dit: un mot et Akaya y passe à son tour.

Il ne peut pas faire ça à son kouhai. Il ne peut le faire à  _personne_. Ce qu'il lui arrive, il l'a mérité.

 

* * *

  _Tu es comme ces filles faciles, à écarter tes jambes. Seulement, ces filles, elles servent à quelque chose._

* * *

 

Il est six heures, il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Son reflet le dégoûte: son visage est trop pâle, ses yeux trop grands. Il est trop petit et trop gros. Il ressemble à une fille,  _une de ces filles-là_. Celles qui écartent les jambes et qui se font payer. Seulement, il n'est pas assez bien pour recevoir de l'argent.

Il vomit le peu que son estomac a gardé de la veille. Mais il ne fait pas de bruits, sa famille est encore endormie.

Comme tous les autres jours, il saute le déjeuner et part à l'école pour les entraînements du matin.

Son meilleur ami, Niou Masaharu, est déjà là dans les vestiaires et se change. Avec un sourire sans joie, il le salue et fait la conversation. Il attend que Masaharu quitte les lieux pour pouvoir se changer à son tour.

On ne peut pas le voir, il est trop laid. Personne ne mérite de voir des choses aussi affreuses. Depuis quelque temps, il a troqué ses shorts pour un training. Son T-shirt est caché sous sa veste de Titulaire.

Personne ne lui fait de remarques, ils doivent être ravis de ne plus voir un corps si affreux.

 

* * *

_Tu m'écœures. Rien qu'à te voir, j'ai envie de vomir._

* * *

 

La matinée passe rapidement, il est perdu dans ses pensées pratiquement durant tous ses cours.

La pause du midi arrive mais il n'a pas faim, la vue de ses boulettes de riz lui donne la nausée.

Par chance, Kirihara Akaya a oublié son bento et se retrouve sans rien. Jouant au bon sempai, il lui donne son repas. Il est assez gros comme ça. Et de toute façon, dès qu'il rentrera ce soir, il fera encore un raid dans les armoires de la cuisine. Il s'empiffrera jusqu'à en être malade et vomira tout. Il pourra nettoyer toute la cuisine et puis il ira faire des courses. Il sourit faiblement à la pensée, ça commence à lui revenir cher.

Akaya jette un regard à ses autres sempai et prend la petite boîte contenant les onigiris, presque à contre cœur. Ca y est, même Akaya est dégoûté de lui. Il se lève brusquement, il ne veut pas pleurer devant eux.

Yagyuu Hiroshi et Masaharu le regardent partir, il sent leurs regards dans son dos. Il sait ce qu'ils pensent de lui, il sait tout ce que les autres pensent de lui.

 

* * *

  _Tu es dégoûtant. Répugnant. Personne ne voudra jamais de toi._

* * *

 

Les cours sont finis, il doit retourner s'entraîner et pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'a pas envie d'y aller.

Il arrive sur le terrain, les autres titulaires l'attendent. Hiroshi, Akaya, Renji et Masaharu le regardent et il détourne les yeux. Sans un mot, il rejoint son partenaire en double Kuwahara Jackal. Il commence les entraînements péniblement, il a du mal à bouger, son corps est lourd.

Il rate une volée facile, fait double faute sur double faute et lâche sa raquette à plusieurs reprises. Il est si fatigué.

Il a envie de hurler. Hurler qu'on arrête de le fixer ainsi. Qu'on arrête de lui faire du mal. Il a de nouveau la nausée.

Une balle file vers lui, ce n'est que grâce à un réflexe qu'il l'évite. S'en est trop pour Sanada Genichirou qui arrête le match et se précipite vers lui.

La gifle qu'il reçoit le fait vaciller un moment et instinctivement, il baisse la tête alors que Genichirou se met à lui hurler dessus. On ne veut pas de perdant dans l'équipe de Rikkaidai! Gagner est notre devise! Les faibles n'ont pas leur place ici! S'il veut vraiment perdre, il peut quitter l'équipe, personne ne le retiendra. Tout le monde fait de son mieux mais lui ne bouge pas et ne sert à rien.

 

* * *

  _Tu ferais mieux de mourir. Tu ne sers à rien. Personne ne veut de toi._

* * *

 

Tout ce qu' _il_  lui a dit est vrai, tout le monde le déteste, il en a la preuve aujourd'hui.

Soudain, il éclate en sanglot et tombe à genoux. On a tous une limite dans ce qu'on sait supporter et cette limite, il pense l'avoir franchie il y a déjà un moment. Son corps est pris de violents spasmes, il ne peut plus respirer, il n'arrive même plus à réfléchir.

Genichirou commence à paniquer –une première pour le grand fukubuchou de Rikkaidai- et s'apprête à le prendre dans ses bras mais quelqu'un le repousse violement en arrière. Masaharu est déjà à genoux aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Mais celui-ci ne le remarque pas. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter, il a trop mal. Les dernières choses qu'il voit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient sont deux yeux bleus inquiets.

 

* * *

  _Meurs!_

* * *

 

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il n'est plus sur le terrain mais dans un lit. Les murs de la pièce sont d'un blanc trop éclatant pour ses yeux et il doit les refermer. Il ne peut pas rester ici, il doit partir,  _il_  doit l'attendre. Il veut lever le bras mais n'y arrive pas, il est trop lourd. Il veut s'en aller, il n'aime pas cet endroit, ils vont vouloir le garder, lui faire encore plus de mal !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre laissant entrer des gens. Il peut les entendre discuter même s'ils parlent doucement, pour ne pas le déranger.

_« Malade. Malnutrition. Aide. Rapidement. »_

Il veut crier et leur dire d'arrêter mais il ne peut pas, son corps ne répond plus. Il est trop fatigué.

Les voix continuent, il sait qu'elles savent pour lui. Elles savent qu'il est ignoble, écœurant, sale,  _repoussant_.

_« Blessures. Hématomes. Abus. Mois. »_

Même sa famille va le rejeter maintenant, il veut mourir. Il entend sa mère éclater en sanglot, la voix de son père essayer de la consoler. Et une troisième voix, celle de Yukimura Seiichi.

Il est certain maintenant que plus personne ne voudra de lui. Il est presque heureux lorsque le noir l'accueille à nouveau dans ses bras.

Il se réveille quelques heures plus tard, il est toujours dans le lit. Dehors, il fait déjà nuit. Ses parents et Seiichi doivent déjà être partis.

Il retient un frisson,  _il_  était encore là dans ses rêves pour se moquer de lui. Lui, qui n'avait pas réussi à garder son secret.

Il arrive à s'asseoir cette fois et se tourne vers la fenêtre à sa droite pour fixer la Lune.

Ils savent tous maintenant, que va-t-il lui arriver? Ils vont vouloir le faire partir, l'éloigner de ses petits frères, le forcer à quitter les Titulaires. Ils vont même peut-être l'envoyer vivre chez  _lui._

C'est peut-être mieux ainsi après tout. Il le pense franchement. Il ne salira pas sa famille et ses amis. Il continuera à faire ce qu'il sait faire de mieux: écarter les jambes comme ces filles qui se font payer.

Il sent des larmes lui brûler les yeux, personne ne peut plus le sauver maintenant.

Il est tellement perdu dans ses idées sombres qu'il ne remarque pas une autre présence dans la petite chambre.

_« Pourquoi... »_

Il sursaute violement, il a peur que ce soit  _lui_ , comment a-t- _il_  fait pour savoir qu'il était ici? Il tremble et se recroqueville, attendant les coups.

Les coups n'arrivent pas, seuls deux bras l'entourent et le serre fort contre un torse. Ce n'est pas  _lui_ ,  _il_  n'a pas la même odeur que cette personne. Et surtout,  _il_  ne le prendrait jamais dans ses bras ainsi.

C'est Masaharu, il reconnaît son parfum si particulier, il reconnaît cette sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine alors qu'il est serré contre son meilleur ami. Il veut se laisser aller dans l'étreinte mais il ne  _peut pas_. Masaharu risque d'être contaminé.

_« Je suis désolé. »_

Il le sent trembler contre lui, une larme tombe sur sa joue. Pourquoi est-ce que Masaharu est désolé? Il n'a rien fait, il n'est pas celui qui lui fait subir autant de choses. Il est perdu et se sent encore plus mal.

_« Pardonne- moi, s'il te plaît... »_

Masaharu le lâche et le regarde dans les yeux. Pourquoi pleure-t-il?

_« Je ne te laisserais plus jamais. »_

Ne le trouve-t-il pas dégoûtant? Répugnant? Inutile? Pourquoi le serre-t-il dans ses bras? Niou Masaharu n'est pas du genre à pleurer et à prendre les gens dans ses bras. Il le repousse, il veut partir. Il essaie d'arracher les fils des différents moniteurs qui sont reliés à son bras mais Masaharu le retient, il a toujours été beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Il est recouché de force sur le lit et il se remet à trembler.

Maintenant qu'ils sont tous au courant, ils vont tous vouloir y passer. Son calvaire va continuer avec ses amis. Mais après tout… n'est-il pas bon qu'à ça ?

_« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, crois-moi. »_

Il a arrêté de croire il y a bien longtemps. Le jour où  _il_  est arrivé à l'école, le jour où  _il_  a commencé à... Le jour où il a commencé à être dégoûté de lui-même, quand la nourriture est devenue une amie et une ennemie en même temps. Quand il a commencé à se faire du mal en mangeant pour cinq, puis prit de remords qu'il vomissait tout.

Ce n'est que les yeux, plus sincères que jamais qui le poussent à encore croire son meilleur ami. Masaharu n'a jamais essayé de lui faire du mal, il ne l'a jamais forcé à faire ces choses atroces qu'un gamin de 15 ans ne devrait jamais avoir à faire.

Il le sait.

Il est si fatigué, il veut que son cauchemar s'arrête. Il n'a plus de force et tout ce qu'il veut est une épaule sur laquelle pleurer tout son soul. Masaharu est encore là alors qu'il sait pour lui.

 _« Je te protègerais de_ lui _. »_

Il éclate en sanglots, jamais des mots n'ont paru aussi sincères à ses oreilles. Peut-il, pour fois, se laisser aller? Peut-il enfin sortir de son tunnel si sombre? Il veut arrêter d'entendre ses mots, si cruels, blessants. Il veut enfin croire qu'il vaut mieux que ces filles qui écartent les jambes pour de l'argent. Pourra-t-il revoir la lumière un jour?

_« Je t'en fais la promesse, Bunta. »_

Il pleure comme il ne l'a jamais fait, les larmes ne s'arrêtant que pour revenir de plus belle. Il reste ainsi, dans les bras de Masaharu, pendant plus d'une heure pour enfin s'écrouler de fatigue.

Et pour la première fois depuis trois mois, il ne rêve pas.


End file.
